<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Violet bow by morgansoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157523">Violet bow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgansoul/pseuds/morgansoul'>morgansoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr prompts for Christmas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Tissaia's a workaholic, Yennefer wrapping herself as gift, also there are tears because apparently I can't write a damn thing without people crying, art gallery director!Tissaia, florist!Yennefer, modern!AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgansoul/pseuds/morgansoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon on Tumblr who requested “Yennefer wrapping herself up with a bow on top, she's the present. (Of course the "useful" wants are hidden somewhere in the apartment.) ”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr prompts for Christmas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Violet bow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearmydearmydear/gifts">mydearmydearmydear</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To anon on Tumblr who requested “Yennefer wrapping herself up with a bow on top, she's the present. (Of course the "useful" wants are hidden somewhere in the apartment.)”, since I don't know how to properly write smut, I started the fic and it just got this way, I hope it doesn't disappoint at all &lt;333</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The plan was perfect, there wasn't a single reason for it to go wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Except, perhaps, that Yennefer had been locked in a large box of perfectly packed cardboard for more than three hours and that her mobile was out, so she had no idea what time it was or how long Tissaia needed to get home. You wouldn't want to stay for work late on December 24th, would you? Although in second thoughts... It was Tissaia.<br/>
With an exasperated sigh, the brunette changed her position inside the box again. The gift consisted of a cardboard box a metre and a half high, and a metre and a half wide, so it was slightly lower than Tissaia —yet it would be enough for the woman to open it easily, wasn't it?— it was also wrapped in purple gift paper, so there was no doubt that it was Yennefer's work. Although who else would leave a huge box in the middle of the living room of the apartment they both shared? Sabrina and Triss had been in charge of placing the paper and finishing closing the box, making sure everything was perfect for when Tissaia returned from work.</p><p><br/>
Poor Triss had been shocked when her idea of the perfect gift had been completely twisted by the brunette. But what did she expect? At that point in their friendship, the least she could do was to expect Yennefer to listen only to what she wanted and distort things so they would match her own discretion as it was most convenient at any given time.<br/>
Triss had given her friend the day off to prepare everything she needed and she had even closed the flower shop a while earlier to go help her —poor  sweet  Triss  was  always  dragged to every  mischief  her  best  friend  and  her  girlfriend  were  up to—, but that didn't mean she hadn’t been complaining from the first moment and said there were much more romantic ways to do that kind of things, for example, with a picnic in the shop’s greenhouse. Triss had inherited her mother's flower shop when she died almost ten years ago and it was only Yennefer's help that made them get it afloat —two teenagers running a shop, when they hadn't even finished high school? It was the perfect recipe for failure and they both had proved everyone wrong— so she would always be indebted to the brunette, who has worked with her ever since. However, the gift she had thought for Tissaia was... Well, not what the poor woman would expect when she got home on Christmas Eve, so all the young lady had left was to wish her friend all the luck in the world.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think she's going to suffocate to death? I mean, if Tissaia stays working late again…" Sabrina's psychopathic smile didn't inspire too much confidence.</p><p>"She promised you she'd work less this Christmas," but it was too late, Triss was already worried, "do you think she'll have a heart attack when she opens the box? I don't want to kill Tissaia with a heart attack".</p><p>Both had looked at the hour more than once, for Yennefer had not given a single sign of staying alive since they had left. Of course, neither of them had checked that she had the phone with her, so the chance of Yennefer still locked in the box and uncommunicated was pretty great.</p><p>"If she didn't have a heart attack when Istredd  dropped the Rembrandt last week, that woman is immortal," the blonde said.</p><p>"Is that even legal?!" Even she knew that doing something like this was sacrilege, and Tissaia wasn't the kind of person who forgave mistakes like that.</p><p>"No one has seen Istredd ever since, so..." Sabrina shrugged and then smiled at the idea that appeared in her mind, "if you were Tissaia, where would you have hidden the body?"</p><p>"Sabrina!" Triss looked at her in horror.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"We all know that the only psycho in the gallery is you!" Triss's sincerity was obvious, even though she tried to make it sound like a joke, "and I'm sure everyone knows you'd never let Tissaia stain her hands and kill him, even less that you’d risk her being involved".</p><p>"Pffft,"  the blonde crossed her arms but did not deny something they both knew was true.</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina had not even finished her art history career when she entered Aretuza as assistant and secretary of Tissaia de Vries, but she had since refused to accept any of the promotions the chestnut had proposed. Yes, she was now qualified to take care of the acquisition department, the restoration department, and pretty much anything Tissaia did, but leaving a position so close to the woman who had taught her everything she knew? Not in a hundred years. Before leaving her job as Tissaia's assistant, Sabrina preferred the world to end, thank you very much. Triss even joked about Sabrina preferring Tissaia’s company to hers… And she was not going to say anything about it, just in case.</p><p><br/>
However, Tissaia had been giving more and more responsibilities to her, to the point that the blonde had more privileges and duties than the deputy director of the art gallery —something that had clearly bothered him and caused his resignation, or had it been Tissaia’s rejection? He didn’t clarify that before leaving— so, despite rejecting the position, Sabrina was the acting deputy at the time. For this reason, the young woman knew that the collection for the Christmas exhibition was ready and that the next day, the gallery closed and everyone would have a mandatory holiday —including Tissaia herself, who had looked at her with horror upon realizing how her own rules harmed her— so it was Sabrina who had assured Yennefer that there would be no problem with her plan and that Tissaia would not be home late that day —well, she had misjudged Tissaia’s workaholism when she was unsupervised. Of course, as always, the blonde had stayed two hours longer than the rest of their co-workers and the woman probably three or four hours more. Tissaia was a control freak, so she wouldn't leave until she made sure everything was in order, not when Yennefer had told her she'd be home late herself.</p><p><br/>
Since Tissaia and Yennefer had started dating, the older woman’s work schedules had changed from 'excessively worrying' to 'slightly worrying' and now she always left what she was doing to get home at a decent hour or to talk to the brunette —at least, as long as there wasn't a new exhibition to plan or one of the incompetents who worked there, like Istredd, screwed everything up— so it would surely only be a matter of time before Tissaia's working day went from twelve hours to just eight... Everyone dreamed of that day, even though only Sabrina and Yennefer had the audacity to tell the woman in the face.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Tissaia finally got home, it was already midnight. Her face gave away obvious tiredness and her hands were full of paint stains —not to mention the rub on her forehead that she hadn't noticed— her bun had ended up slightly tousled and her eyes were red for all the time she had spent in the lab restoring the Rembrandt the idiot dropped. It was not the first time Tissaia de Vries had lost confidence in all of her team —except in Sabrina, of course— or the first time she decided to be the one to restore several works to prevent them from suffering more damage than they had already accumulated so far. However, when she did enter the restoration lab, the hours flew by and all her other tasks, even eating, were relegated to the background or forgotten; when the woman entered the lab, it was left in Sabrina's hands to warn her of anything that happened outside. Tissaia knew that Sabrina would leave at the usual time that day, for she would surely have dinner with Triss and it was only then, at eleven o'clock at night while thinking about how cute her assistant and her girlfriend would look having dinner together on Christmas Eve, that Tissaia remembered that she herself had to return home for dinner with Yennefer and ‘how the fuck could it be that late if Sabrina had just left a moment ago?!’ Of course, Sabrina had left six hours ago, and the chestnut now was sure her girlfriend would kill her for arriving much later than usual.</p><p><br/>
Yes, the brunette had told her that she would come home a little later, but for Yennefer that used to mean nine or ten at night, as much. Tissaia was confused, as she didn't have a single message or call from her girlfriend, but she knew she had probably been waiting for her at home for several hours. Not for nothing, Yennefer had been  locked in a box since nine o'clock, dinner practically finished in the kitchen —although they would have to heat it— and she was beginning to lose her legs sensibility, even if she changed her position over and over again.<br/>
Tissaia leaned against the door and closed her eyes for a moment, needing a few seconds to compose herself. The bag fell from her shoulder to the ground, but she did not bother to pick it up before removing her heels and stretching once before sniffing; it smelled like food, although there was not a single light on, nor a sound in the apartment, so she sighed. Even the Christmas tree had the lights off, something rather strange knowing Yennefer.</p><p><br/>
The woman touched the wall in search of the switch and turned on the light in the living room at least, the heat was on and the flat was warm, she slowly scanned the room with her eyes. The first time, she overlooked the huge box next to the tree and almost in the middle of the room, but with a second glance, her eyes stopped over the strange object, as her two perfectly defined eyebrows rose to her hairline.</p><p> </p><p>"Yenna?" Tissaia took off her coat and left it on the couch as she began to tour the living room in search of her girlfriend. As far as she knew, the brunette was capable of hiding behind the box to come out of nowhere and scare her, so she’d better be careful.</p><p> </p><p>Not getting an answer, Tissaia decided to leave the living room and head to the kitchen, encountering a Yennefer-worthy disaster that made her sigh. Dinner seemed to be practically done, in the absence of finishing it just before eating it —the gratin cheese was not the same once cold— so the chestnut began to feel very guilty about being so late and hungrier, since she had forgotten to eat and her stomach was roaring. She had promised Yennefer that she would stop working so much and that she’d have more time for her, but in a year and a half of relationship, she had only managed to slightly reduce those hours of work, having a lot of difficulty trusting the people around her whose name was not Sabrina... Well, maybe she could trust Margarita and  Vanielle, but that was as far as it went.<br/>
After exploring the kitchen Tissaia headed to her room to see if Yennefer was asleep, but the brunette was also not lying on the bed, so she hadn’t grown bored and decided to sleep instead of waiting for her; Tissaia would have understood that, she was a mess when it came to stop working and she was sure her girlfriend would get tired of it sooner or later. Maybe Yennefer would have gone to Triss and Sabrina's? But if she'd done that, she'd have at least sent her a message, wouldn't she? Almost as invoked with that thought, the woman's phone began to ring from the purse at the entrance. Tissaia ran silently to the door to retrieve the device, instantly picking up without looking at who it was.</p><p> </p><p>"Love?" Tissaia spoke automatically.</p><p>"Hopefully no, ugh. The gods free me from such disgrace," said a male voice, clearly disgusted by the idea.</p><p>"What the fuck do you want, Stregobor? "The woman was clearly irritated now, replicating the feeling of the caller.</p><p>"I was calling to ask you if, now that Ban Ard has left Aretuza on the ground, you're going to resign at once," the mockery was so obvious that the chestnut squeezed the device tightly, "clearly women are not qualified to run art galleries" .</p><p>"Fuck you, you sewer rat," she said, "I have three degrees, one master and one doctorate and you only have your fucking nepotism", she hung up and threw her cell phone aside, only to drop on the couch with a frustrated groan. That man was going to ruin twenty years of very hard work just because he was disgustingly rich.</p><p>When she looked around again, she noticed that on top of the sofa was Yennefer's mobile —if she'd left it there, she shouldn't expect her to call then— and there was a note written in elegant calligraphy... The kind the brunette and Triss used for the shop commissions.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘I couldn’t get you the universe you deserve,</em><br/>
<em>but <strong>OPEN IT’</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>From the moment Yennefer heard the door open and her girlfriend's purse fell to the ground, her whole body went into tension and the adrenaline instantly invaded her, forcing her to regain her original position. Yes, maybe anything hadn't gone as she expected from the beginning or as she had planned —now she understood what Tissaia must feel every time she messed up the plans she spent so much time preparing because 'improvising was funnier'—, but that didn't mean everything had gone wrong, she still had a chance to surprise the chestnut when she opened the box. Yennefer just needed her to concentrate and find out the note she had left her. She was sure it wouldn't be hard for someone who gave so many orders to follow just one, would it?<br/>
Apparently, it was, because instead of stopping to open the gift, the careful steps of the woman —who should have taken off her heels upon entering, which meant she was completely exhausted and needed to relax in her arms— went to the kitchen first. Shit! If she did that, she'd see how messy everything was, something a heavy sigh confirmed. Fuck. However, Yennefer seemed to hear something similar to Tissaia's stomach growling due to hunger as she made her way to her room. Had she forgotten to eat again? Couldn't Sabrina do her stupid work and keep an eye on her girlfriend so she wouldn't do that? It had taken the brunette half a year to get Tissaia to stop feeding on four coffees and one salad a day, plus some occasional pizza... She had even come to a deal with the blonde, so she wouldn't let Tissaia work during mealtime, until she took a break and ate properly —a deal that improved quite a bit when Yennefer started going to the woman’s house on a regular basis and cooking her dinner, despite her many protests—, so every time Tissaia skipped some meal, the brunette was always bothered. How could she not be when it came to the health of the woman of her life?</p><p><br/>
Yennefer had to contain a snort when the phone started ringing and the chestnut ran off in search of it. Who the hell was bothering someone at twelve o'clock at night? Or was it already one a.m.? She couldn't be sure, but one way or another, that wasn't time to call anyone!</p><p><br/>
As if that was not enough, Tissaia had confused the one who had called her with Yennefer, something that was pleasant to the brunette —for it could only mean that she did not expect Yennefer to be in a gift box—, until swearing and Stregobor's name abandoned the other woman's lips. Of course it had to be that asshole who bothered them at that time in the night, who else would it be? That man spent all his days sabotaging Tissaia and trying to sink her, so it was not at all surprising that his plans included depriving her of sleep. What Yennefer did not expect was her girlfriend's aggressive response, which had a most unexpected effect and forced the brunette to move in search of a more comfortable posture, ignoring  the warm feeling between her legs. Tissaia swearing was the most sexy thing she had ever seen, especially in bed, so it had an instant reaction.</p><p><br/>
Yennefer could hear Tissaia falling on the couch in front of the box and whispering a complaint between her teeth as he read the note. What kind of person had a gift in front of her with a note that said 'open it' and wouldn't obey? Was she dating an alien? Was her future wife some kind of monster? Was that the reason she got along so well with Sabrina?</p><p> </p><p>"Triss? It's me," Tissaia sounded more exhausted than the brunette had thought at first, so all Yennefer wanted to do at the time was to get out of the box, cancel her plan and give her girlfriend a massage and then hug her until she fell asleep. Of course I¡she shouldn't forget the part of forcing her to take dinner. The chestnut put the speaker and curled on the couch, looking at the paint stains on her hands with a defeated expression, for she was missing her girlfriend and did really need a hug, "is Yennefer with you? She's not home and she left her phone here, I just..."</p><p>"Did you just get home now?" Sabrina's voice sounded almost furious, though all four knew that it was only the result of her concern for her boss.</p><p>"Perhaps?" She didn't even bother to pretend she didn't feel too guilty about it.</p><p>"She's not here, but she may have left you a message or something," Triss said, shoving her girlfriend away and forcing her to stop scolding the chestnut at such speed that it was impossible to understand her.</p><p>"There's only one huge box that I suppose will be a gift and a note that asks me to open it," Tissaia murmured, "but if it’s her doing and I am sure it is, I don't want to open it if she’s not with me".</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Tissaia had to be that kind of person. The kind of person who with a simple sentence made the brunette's eyes moisten and tears threaten to fall from them. That stupid kind of beautiful, cute, lovely person. Gods, she needed to marry her. Or to have sex with her. Maybe both? Both sounded good.</p><p> </p><p>"Open the damn gift!" After growling that, Sabrina hung up the phone.</p><p> </p><p>Surely, on another occasion Yennefer would have been upset that the blonde would speak to Tissaia that way, but at that moment, all she wanted was for the chestnut to obey so that she could go out and hug her.</p><p><br/>
With a defeated sigh, Tissaia stuck her eyes in the gift and murmured a sincere apology for opening it without Yennefer present. It almost caused the brunette to drop the tears that were pricking on her eyes. However, the young woman managed to recover enough to try to stick to the plan she had been preparing for a whole month and which depended on that precise moment. If it went wrong, she wouldn't get a second chance and surely her whole relationship with Tissaia would go to hell, but the risk was worth it and she had to try.<br/>
Thus, while Tissaia removed the bow and part of the violet paper, Yennefer secured her position and took a deep breath in silence, ready for when the chestnut finished opening the box.<br/>
Once without the bow and paper, the four side walls of the box opened on their own, falling to their corresponding sides, and resulted in a Yennefer dressed only in black lingerie, with a violet bow on her head. The brunette was glad she left the heating on before having her friends lock her in that gift box, as it was the only thing that had prevented her from dying frozen, considering the small amount of clothes she was wearing.</p><p><br/>
Tissaia's eyes opened as much as humanly possible for the surprise that caused her to see her girlfriend inside a box, so Yennefer smiled broadly and winked at her. However, the young woman did not have time to say what she had planned, as the other woman's face reflected something that mixed surprise with worry and even some annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>"Yennefer? How long have you been in that box?! For the gods! Are you crazy?"</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer, however, merely looked at her with both eyebrows raised mockingly, as she had a knee resting on the ground and held an open  box in her right hand. Yes, perhaps Tissaia had overlooked many more details than she would be willing to admit, as the director of the most important art gallery in the entire Continent, but in her defense, she was too surprised to have found Yennefer inside a gift to stop and think about what she was doing on it.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, yes, scold me later… I’d gladly let you punish me," the brunette turned her eyes blank and then cleared her throat, "but if we could get to the point before I finish losing my leg sensibility...</p><p> </p><p>Tissaia frowned, looking at her carefully now. Yes, the first thing that distracted her was the lingerie her girlfriend was wearing, despite the ridiculous bow on her head that would probably lead her to make some ridiculous joke later, but... Why was she on her knee and holding a box with a ring? Hold on... HOLD ON.</p><p> </p><p>"Yennefer, what...?"</p><p>"Are you sure you work in an art gallery? Because the details seem to escape your eyes… Though you should be exposed in one, if I’m honest," the brunette smiled smugly, "before you say anything or I lose my legs, let me talk..." Yennefer took a deep breath and looked Tissaia in the eye, surprised that, in fact, she had shut up to let her speak. Well, that wasn’t part of her plan, since she always had to argue everything she said. Tissaia never let her make excuses when she got into trouble, what should she do now? An emotional speech? An ingenious one? Why didn't she come up with anything to say? Hell Tissaia was looking at her expectantly, "this... Uhm… Well as you can see I'm a wonderful Christmas present and I'm sure we both want you to take away my wrapper… Fuck, how do you do with plans? This is fucking impossibe"</p><p> </p><p>Tissaia rolled her eyes at that joke, which made the brunette realize that her girlfriend had them full of tears. Well, now or never, ride or die.</p><p> </p><p>"Tissaia de Vries, ever since I first saw you, I was sure I'd do anything to marry you. I mean, despite your little knowledge in flowers, which was a con, you were too pretty and smart to make it a big deal… And I needed something in which I would be better than you, so it was more like a pro," with those words, the chestnut rolled her eyes again and took a hand to her cheek to set aside one of the tears, discreetly, "what I mean is that I've always known you were the woman of my life, the perfect person for me and the only reason the universe still has its shit together. And well, the truth is that I've always been afraid that the people I love would abandon me, but in your case, I start to think I won’t be able to breathe if I don't have you around. Gods, I’ve never been this fucking cheesy, you are damaging my reputation..." Yennefer didn’t want to see Tissaia crying, so she had to try make her laugh, which she managed, so it was a win, "and hell, you'd take away even the best artist's breath," Yennefer winked at her, "but one thing I'm clear about is that after a year and a half being your girlfriend, I’ve realized I want to spend the rest of my days with you, Tissaia. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone, and even Triss says so, so... Tissaia de Vries would you make me the honor of becoming my wife?"</p><p> </p><p>At that point, Tissaia wasn't even bothering to try and clean up the warm tears that rolled freely down her cheeks and got lost in her green shirt or on the floor. The woman simply threw herself at Yennefer, her arms around her neck, her lips looking for those of the brunette and force enough to make her fall on the remains of paper and cardboard with her on top. The young woman knew that Tissaia was terrible at handling her emotions and that waiting for a direct response was like waiting for the rain to fall on the sky… But that she would throw herself into her arms like that? That was almost unthinkable.</p><p><br/>
Yennefer answered the kiss fondly, setting the little black box aside and surrounding Tissaia's body with both arms. She had fallen on her back when the chestnut had  knocked her down and Tissaia was now straddling her hips, her mouths melting into a kiss full of passion and feelings that grew deeper and hotter with every second that passed. Only when they began to find breathing difficulties did they separate a little, Tissaia’s forehead against the other woman’s and a smile on both faces, their chests were rising and going down at an accelerated rate, but neither of them really cared about it.</p><p> </p><p>"Was that the polite way to say no?" Although she made it sound like a joke, both were more than aware that Yennefer really feared that the older woman would reject her and was giving her the chance to do so in a discrete way.</p><p>Tissaia bit her lower lip and shook her head, still finding it difficult to find the right words, no matter how simple that stupid single word with two stupid letters was.</p><p>"Where did you leave my ring?" It was the only thing that she managed to whisper, her cheeks wet again.</p><p>"Mhm, as bossy as ever, rectoress" Yennefer laughed and left several short kisses on the other woman's lips, as she moved her hand on the ground to look for the box, "then...?"</p><p>"It’s director and you know it," the woman rolled her eyes, securing her position on top of Yennefer, "so I do want to marry you, Yennefer Vengerberg," Tissaia bent down and left a kiss on Yennefer’s nose, a silly smile on her lips, "nothing would make me happier than being your wife and spending the rest of my life by your side". </p><p>"Or on top of me..." Yennefer turned her smile to somewhat mischievous, as she took the ring and placed it in the ring finger of Tissaia's hand, that she had left on her chest.</p><p>"Or on top of you..." The chestnut agreed, before joining her lips again with those of her fiancée. Without a doubt, those would be the best Christmases of her life, "which reminds me I still have a gift to unwrap..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And after writting this I'm super tempted to star writting the whole prequel because I loved the idea of florist!Yennefer x workaholic Tissaia.... What should I doooooo?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>